


Chris and You+3

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Sugar Universe [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: The first Father's Day morning after the twins are born. How will it go?





	Chris and You+3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Da! DA! Up UP!"

Chris slowly blinked awake to a tiny voice shouting and little hands shaking him. He groaned and stretched before addressing his eldest daughter. 

“What is it, prin-?" he yawned.

A recently turned two years old, Violet, loudly squealed and clapped her hands as the most beautiful woman in the world came in the room holding his nine month old twins and a tray of...food? At least that's what he thinks it's supposed to be.

You sat down next to him and he helped you put the tray on his lap. On it was a stack of pancakes with more than the legal amount of rainbow sprinkles on them, eggs that were mostly cheese, and visibly salty hashbrowns with “Happy Father's Day!" written in excessive amount of ketchup. But at least the bacon was fine. 

He looked up at you in fear. You smiled wide and your words to him last year came back to him.

“You wanted kids, my love," you shrugged, as, Violet, screamed her head off the entire day because her teeth were starting to come in.

Chris' thinking came back to the present as he saw a forkful of brightly colored, salty, cheesy, and syrupy food coming at him. 

“Eat! Eat!" Violet ordered. 

The still green father swallowed hard and opened his mouth so his daughter could feed him her creation. It was every bit as horrible as he thought it would be. He smiled as best he could and hugged his daughter close.

“It's very good, Vi," he promised, “So good, I'm going to save the rest for later so I can have some again!"

Violet squealed again and buried her face in her father's torso. Chris looked over at you at the sound of your laughter. The expression of wonder that you always have whenever he interacts with any of the kids reminded him of one of the reason he wanted a family in the first place. He put an arm around you so he could hold his whole family. You kissed his cheek. 

“Happy Father's Day, Chris," you said, “We love you."

“I love you too."


End file.
